Idiots Of The Round Table!
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: A new series about medieval-time adventures of idiots in the small town of Toonshire. HIATUS
1. CAST

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

Series Plot: Lazlon, Billth, Edth, Waffleton and Sir Whiskershire are five simple-minded town idiots of medieval-time Toonshire who get into many wild and totally adventures.

Cast

Lazlo (_Camp Lazlo)_

Billy (_The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy)_

Ed (_Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

Waffle (_Catscratch)_

Mr. Whiskers (_Brandy and Whiskers)_

Jimmy Neutron (_The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)_

Dexter (_Dexter's Lab)_

Susie Test (_Johnny Test)_

Mary Test (_Johnny Test)_

Edd (_Ed, Edd n Eddy)_

SpongeBob SquarePants (_SpongeBob SquarePants)_

Danny Phantom/Fenton (_Danny Phantom)_

Cosmo (_The Fairly Oddparents)_

Wanda (_The Fairly Oddparents)_

Johnny Test (_Johnny Test)_

Dukey (_Johnny Test)_

Plankton (_SpongeBob SquarePants)_

Chowder (_Chowder)_

Brandy (_Brandy and Whiskers)_

Krystal Canfield (_LuckyGirl777's OC)_

Holly Sanders (_LuckyGirl777's OC)_

Vicky (_The Fairly Oddparents)_

Homer Simpson (_The Simpsons)_

Mandy (_The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy)_

Edward (_Camp Lazlo)_

Eddy (_Ed, Edd Eddy)_

Gordon (_Catsratch)_

Mr. Blik (Catsratch)

Pinky (Pinky and The Brain)

Bloo (_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)_

Mac (_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)_

Eduardo (_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)_

Shnitzel (_Chowder)_

Truffles (_Chowder)_

So there's the cast for my NON-PARODY cartoon-crossover series! Stay tuned for the first episode: "What's A Pilot?"

-Bugsplee


	2. What's A Pilot?

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: bugsplee

_What's A Pilot?-_Plot: Lazlon and the other idiots must try to rid a monster from the town.

What's A Pilot?

The screen opens up to a small village where was in-between two mountain ranges. There was a big pineapple-like castle and ther were lots of small wooden huts in the shape of a smiley face.

Narrator: Ahh, the calm-th town of Toonshire. Let's see-th what kind-th of trouble-th will rise-th.

Now we zoom into a nearby hut with peace signs and little lights on it. Suddenly, a big yellow-skinned boy with a green jacket-like suit and armor came out of the hut.

Edth: I am happy-th!(trips)

Lazlon: Edth, do try-th to be careful. There's poles everywhere-th!

Waffleton: Poles! I love-th poles...and newts! Splee-th!

Lazlon: Now, now, fellow idiots. Today's the day!

Edth: Day for what-th?

Then, two girls came over, screaming in fear.

Krystalette Hollyshire: MONSTER!!(runs away)

Lazlon: Oh, yeah! Today's "Run-th Away From-th the Monster Day"!

Waffleton: Monster?

Edth: The evil-th monster from the far-th west of Toonshire.

Lazlon: He's evil-th...

Edth:...has big sharp-th teeth...

Lazlon:...and is purple!

Waffleton: AAAHHH! Purple!

Then, a short boy with a striped suit of armor and a rabbit with a orange suit of armor came in the scene.

Lazlon: Hello, Billth and Sir Whiskerson!

Billth: Come quick-th!

Whiskerson: King SpongeBon just send-th the Mighty Phantom Knight into battle-th with the monster!

Waffleton: Splee-th! I'm a big fan-th of the Mighty Phantom Knight! Let's watch-th!

Edth: Yeah-th!

The idiots ran off, unknowing the small evil-looking shadow in the background.

Shadow:(laughs evilly)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the town square, we see tons of random toon running away from a giant purple monster with nothing but pants and a giant wooden club.

Eduardo:(roars) I AM A GIANT MONSTERSO!

At the time when the idiots appeared at the scene, the Mighty Phantom Knight came in.

Phantom Knight: Fear not-th, good citizens of Toonshire! I, the Mighty Phantom Knight have come-th to rid this town of this evil-th monster!

Eduardo:(roars)

Then, the Phantom Knight uses his spear and tries to stab the beast. But, the monster grabs the spear and swings the knight around and around until the boy falls into a cart of hay.

Phantom Knight:(growls)

The Phantom Knight charges at Eduardo who quickly jumps up into the air which makes him miss the beast completely. Then, the purple monster returns down from the sky and lands onto the knight.

Eduardo: Mi bueno!

Lazlon: Oh no-th! The Mighty Phantom Knight has fallen-th!

Edth: What can-th we do-th?

Waffleton: Why can-th we do-th it ourselves?

Billth: Yeah-th!

Whiskerson: Let's show-th that monster what we're made of-th?

Whiskerson, Waffleton, Edth, and Billth ran off into the battle without Lazlon.

Lazlon: Guys, wait-th for me-th!

The monster was about to eat all of the fruit and food until the idiots came into the scene.

Edward: Oh, great-th! It's the town idiots!

Johnnie: This is gonna-th be good-th!

Billth: Take-th this, you evil-th monster!

The boy tossed a rock on Eduardo's back. The beast turned around a roared loudly.

Edth: Run away-th!!

Then, the monster started chasing the idiots as Lazlon helplessly watched them.

Lazlon: What can-th I do-th? I can't fight-th other creatures-th.

Suddenly, the monkey heard some noises in the alley. He tip-toed up the alley and saw a small tiny microscopic creature with one eye and had a gray beard and wore a wizard outfit. He was using his magical powers to secretly control the beast.

Lazlon:(gasps) Planktonimor!

Planktonimor:(turns around) What the?! You!

Lazlon: What are-th you doing?

Planktonimor: Run off-th. I'm trying-th to control the evil-th beast to take over-th the kingdom!

Lazlon: WHAT-TH?!

Planktonimor: Yeah! I'm gonna-th take over-th the kingdom using the beast!(laughs evilly)

Lazlon: You can't do-th this, Planktonimor!

Planktonimor: Watch-th me!

Then, we see Eduardo preparing to squeeze the life out of the idiots.

Lazlon:(screaming)

The Mighty Phantom Knight got up and once again charged into the beast. But, as he ran, he had run over Planktonimor.

Planktomimor: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly, the creature's eyes turned from blood red back into its normal eyes.

Eduardo: What's going on?(looks at idiots) Hello.

Then, the Phantom Knight charged himself into the beast, causing Eduardo and the idiots to fall onto Edward and Johnnie.

_**SLAM!**_

Edward: Ow-th.

Billth:(pops up) Hooray!

The toons cheered for the Phantom Knight.

Waffleton: I love-th you, Phantom Knight!

The toon stopped and stared at the gray cat strangely.

Waffleton: I meant I LIKE-TH him. As a fan-th. You know-th.(chuckles)

END

That's the end of the pilot episode of "Idiots Of The Round Table!". Stay tuned for the next episode, "Best Fiends Day!"

-Bugsplee


	3. SP: Best Fiends Day!

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

_SNEEK PEEK: Best Fiends Day_

_**Coming soon on a new episode of "Idiots of the Round Table!"...**_

We see the town covered with psers and signs that said "Best Friends Day".

Lazlon: Happy Best Friends Day!

_**It's "Best Friends Day" in Toonshire...**_

Waffleton: You're my best-th friend!

Billth: No, you are!

Waffleton: No, you are!

Billth: No, you are!

_**But it looks like there's one pair of best friends that don't seem to get along...**_

Krystalette: I hate you!

Hollyshire: I hate you even more!

Krystalette: I hate you twice as more!

Hollyshire: I hate you even if you were me!

Krystalette: I hate you even if that made sense!

_**And it's up to the idiots to unite them.**_

Lazlon: Listen, you need Hollyshire more than she needs you.

Krystalette: Really?

Lazlon: Yes. Just like me and Edward.

Edward: No way!

_**Stay Tuned!**_

Note: I've made some changes into the characters' names so try to understand. Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


	4. Best Fiends Day!

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

_Best Fiends Day-_Plot: It's Best Friends Day in Toonshire, but Krystalette and Hollyshire are fighting with each other, thus ruining the holiday for everyone. It's up to Lazlon to help rebuild the friendship; Edward tries to gain a friend.

Best Fiends Day

The screen opens up to the town square which was covered with signs and posters that readed "Best Friends 4-EVER!".

Johnnie:(looking at posters) What happened to the square?

Edward: I don't know, but it's made the town even uglier.

Johnnie: Who did this?

Then, the two saw dozens of toons with their best friends as they hung out and talked and danced and ate.

Edward: What is with everybody around here? Have they gone mad?

Dukey: No. It's Best Friends Day!

Edward Johnnie: Best Friends Day?!

Johnnie:(slaps head) Ohh! I almost forgot about that!

Dukey: Don't worry. Let's hang out anyway!

Johnnie: Okay!

The boy and the dog ran off, leaving the annoyed Edward alone.

Edward: Whatever! I don't need no stinkin' friends!

Lazlon:(pops from barrel) Hi, Edward!!

Edward: AAAAHH!(turned around) LAZLON!!

Lazlon: Happy Best Friends Day!

Edward: Lazlon, I am NOT your friend!(runs off)

Lazlon: Bye, Edward!

Then, Edth, Whiskerson, Waffleton, and Billth came over their best friends (Eddyth, Brandie, the newts and Mandth).

Lazlon: Hey, guys.

Edth: Hi, Lazlon! Happy Birthday!

Eddyth: It's "Best Friends Day", stupid.

Edth: Oh! Happy Fivesday Day!

Eddyth: Just shut up, Edth.

Whiskerson: Are you and your 'bestest' friend gonna come to the Big Friendship Fair?

Lazlon: Yeah! Me and Edward are gonna rock that fair!

Mandth: Whatever.

Then, the gang heard crashing and shouting from a black and golden hut. Krystalette and Hollyshire came out yelling at each other.

Krystalette: I hate you!

Hollyshire: I hate you even more!

Krystalette: I hate you TWICE as more!

Hollyshire: I hate you even if you were me!

Krystalette: I hate you even if that made sense.

The girls continued off yelling at each other as they walked into town.

Lazlon: What's with Krystalette and Hollyshire?

Billth: I don't know. But they're not getting into BF Day spirit!

Mandth: I heard that those two fought over the Phantom Knight.

Waffleton: I heard that they burned each other's hair. Splee-th!

Brandie: I heard that Krystalette hated Hollyshire's new hairdo.

Edth: I heard that she loved gravy like me!

The gang looked at the yellow-skinned boy strangely.

Lazlon: Well, whatever they're fighting about, is ruining the holiday for everyone!

Whiskerson: But what can we do?

Lazlon: I know what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna fix this friendship and Best Friends Day will return back to normal.

Waffleton: I wanna help!

Brandie: And since you two know nothing about girls, I will join too.

The monkey, the cat and the dog ran off after the girls. Later, we see the three inside of Krystalette and Hollyshire's hut which was trashed and stuff was tossed around.

Krystalette: Get your cruddy stuff outta my hut!

Hollyshire: You mean, "MY hut"!

Then, the two started fighting and hitting each other and pull out each other's hair.

Lazlon: Calm down!(fighting stops) What's wrong with you guys?

Waffleton: You girls were the best of friends! Splee-th.

Brandie: Yeah.

Krystalette: Well, I can't stand her!

Hollyshire: And I can't stand her either!

Lazlon: But why are you hating each other? It's Best Friends Day!

Krystalette: She tried to flirt with Phantom Knight!

Hollyshire: I told you, I DID NOT!

Krystalette: You did so!

Brandie: ENOUGH! You guys have gotta get it together!

Lazlon: And we're gonna help you.

Narrator: _**Eight Hours Later...**_

Now we see Lazlon, Waffleton and Brandie looking wore-out and tired as Krystalette and Hollyshire were still fighting.

Lazlon:(breatheless) Too...tired..

Brandie: Un...teachable..

Waffleton: Sp..lee-th..

Krystalette: I hate you!

Hollyshire: I hate you!

Krystalette: I hate you.

Hollyshire: I hate you.

Krystalette: You know, this is getting tiring.

Hollyshire: I know.

Krystalette: Let's just forget about this fighting and get on with our lives?

Hollyshire: Why not?

The two hugged as the others got up and noticed.

Lazlon: Hey, you guys are hugging!

Krystalette: We talked and thought that we should fight about things like the Phantom Knight.

Brandie: Well, since you two are friends again, we can join the guys at the Best Friendship Fair.

All: Yeah!

The gang came out the hut, only to find the entire all in chaos where random toons and their best friends were fighting and Edward was in the middle of it.

Edward:(laughing evilly) Yeah! Dance, my pretties! DANCE!

Waffleton: Whoa. Splee-th!

Lazlon: We still got some cleaning up to do.

Brandie: Great.

END...???

I know it's a crappy ending but some day I'll make a alternate ending or something. Stay Tuned for "My Hate-able Pony".

-Bugsplee


	5. SP: My Hateable Pony

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

SNEEK PEEK: My Hate-Able Pony

_**Coming soon on a brand new episode of "Idiots Of The Round Table"...**_

We see Chowder bring in a little brown and pink horse into his hut.

Chowder: Look at what I'm gonna give Truffles on her birthday!

Shnitzel: Radda?

_**It's Truffles' birthday and Chowder buys her a horse...**_

Now we see Truffles and everyone else at her birthday after they saw Chowder's gift.

Truffles:(looks at horse) I hate it!

Chowder: What?

Lazlon: Huh?

Shnitzel: Radda?

_**But she despise it so much...**_

Truffles:(sees horse in bed) AAAAAHHH!

Pony:(whinnes)

Truffles: GET OUT!

_**She might sent him to back to the wild.**_

Lazlon: Guys, we gonna convince Truffles to keep the horse!

Pony:(whinnes)

Chowder: But how?

_**Stay Tuned!**_

Nothing to say.

-Bugsplee


	6. Song Fic 1: Plankton's Weapon Song

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

Note: Since I hadn't updated the new episode of "IOTRT", I've decided to write a song fic to past the time. This is my favorite song from "Atlantis SquarePantis".

Song Fic: Plankton's Weapon Song

The screen opens up to a giant room full of future weapons and tanks and spells which the evil Planktonimor, Pinkyus and the Brainus had ented.

Pinkyus: So many...shiny things!

Brainus: So many new technology.

Planktonimor: Which one of these things should help take over the kingdom?

Pinkyus: How about that one?(points to gun)

Planktonimor: Too mild.

Pinkyus: How about that one?(points to cannon)

Brainus: Pinkyus, please. We rather sing a random song than have you pick the weapon.

Pinkyus: Okay! Let's sing.

Planktonimor: Yes, I'm in a singing mood.

Brainus: _**Oh, what a beautiful sight**_

_**Weapons as far as the eye can see**_

Planktonimor: _**But which will be right for me?**_

_**How will we pick?**_

_**Which one can do the trick?**_

Brainus: _**Which is best to guarentee eternal rest?**_

Both: _**Which one should we choose?**_

_**Look at this one; What a beautiful fuse**_

_**And with this one, we couldn't lose**_

_**That one would surely give them the blues**_

Pinkyus: _**And this one matches my shoes**_

Brainus: _**Come on, Pinkyus, just pick one and forget about your shoes**_

Pinkyus: _**Miny Mee Miney Mo**_

_**I pick that one**_

Both: _**Now let's go!**_

The three entered a large green tank and drove through the walls. We can hear the Brainus and Planktonimor laughing evilly as Pinkyus watched them confusingly.

Pinkyus: What? What's funny?

End

I know the song is short but I kept thinking about this song. Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


	7. My HateAble Pony

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

_My Hate-Able Pony-Plot:_ Chowder decides to give Truffles a little brown and pink horse for her birthday. However, she hates the horse. Now Lazlon and the others must convince her to keep the horse or sent her away.

My Hate-Able Pony!

We see Chowder, Shnitzel, Lazlon and Waffleton putting up decorations for Truffles' birthday.

Lazlon: There! Truffles' party is finally put up!

Shnitzel: Radda radda radda radda.

Chowder: Yeah! It did take over 8 hours!

Lazlon: 8 hours?! Truffles is gonna come back in a hour!

Chowder: Great! Just enough time for me to bring in my gift.

Waffleton: What did you get for her this year?

Chowder: I got her...

The little bear-rabbit-cat creature opened the closet door and popped out was a little pink and brown horse with a pink-ish mane.

Chowder: ...a pony!

Shnitzel: Radda?

Chowder: Yep! Since Truffles hates cats, dogs, fishes, elephants, goats, Pokemon, imaginary friends...

Narrater: _**30 Minutes Later...**_

Chowder: ...ghost dogs, sponges, squids, monsters- -

Shnitzel: Radda!

Chowder: Sorry. I got it because I didn't know if she liked it.

Lazlon: Well, I'm sure Truffles will love her.

Horse:(whinnes)

Narrator: _**Later that evening...**_

Now we see Krystalette, Hollyshire, King SpongeBon, Lazlon, Billth, Edth, Waffleton, Brandie, Whiskerson, Mandth, Edward, the Phantom Knight, Johnnie, Dukey and everytoon in town at Truffles' party. We see her sitting at the end of the table with a big green and pink cake.

Truffles: I would love everyone for this wonderful party. But I thank myself more than you! Happy Birthday to me!

Toons:(cheers)

The mushroom pixie blows her candles and everyone started eating cake. Later, it was time for gifts.

Truffles: All right. What do you toons got for me?

SpongeBon: Fair Truffles, I present to you the Sword Of Thousands Toons!

Truffles:(takes sword) Hmm. Might make a good toothpick.(tosses sword as we hear a scream in pain) Next!

Jimmth: I've created this neat-o hypercube that maybe someday will be famous.

Truffles:(takes cube) Hmm. Might be good for a spare wheel for my cart.(tosses cube) Next!

Then, Chowder came over with the horse.

Truffles: What the heck is that suppose to be?

Chowder: It's your gift for me.

Truffles:(looks at horse) Hmm. I hate it!

Chowder: Wha?

Lazlon: Huh?

Shnitzel: Radda?

Chowder: But it's just for you! I named her "Peppers".

Truffles: I rather call it "Ugly and Stupid"! Now get rid of it!

Chowder: But- -

Truffles: Take it out of here or you'll go out with it!

Chowder: Yes, ma'am.

Later, after the party, we see Lazlon and the other idiots with Chowder and Peppers.

Chowder:(sighs) I can't believe Truffles doesn't like Peppers.

Lazlon: I know. Who hate someone as beautiful and free-spirited as Peppers?

Waffleton: Maybe she didn't fully understand her "free-spirited" ways.

Lazlon: Well, we gonna convince Truffles to keep Peppers.

Chowder: But how?

Lazlon: Hmm.

Whiskerson: Oh! Oh! You can show her how good Peppers can be!

Lazlon: Great idea!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, that far evening, we see Chowder, Lazlon and Peppers in ninja suit, sneaking into Truffles' bedroom.

Truffles:(sleeping) No, I would like some cherries in the banana...(snores)

Lazlon: Okay. Peppers, get into the bed.

Then, the little brown and pink pony crawled into Truffles' bed and sat beside her. Chowder and Lazlon hid inside of the closet.

Truffles:(smacks lips) Ah. What was that? (sees horse) AAAAHHH!

Peppers:(whinnes)

Truffles: YOU! I thought I told Chowder to get rid of you! GET OUT!

Peppers:(big cutey eyes)

Truffles: You can't treat my with those big tacky anime-like eyes!

Peppers:(cutey eyes get bigger)

Truffles: No! I'm not falling for it!

Peppers:(eyes grow until size of head)

Truffles: No! No! (looks at horse) Aww!(hugs pony) You're so cute!

Chowder Lazlon:(hops out of closet) Ah-ha!

Truffles: What? What's going on?!

Lazlon: We put Peppers in your bed so she would woo you into keeping her!

Chowder: And you fell for it!

Truffles:(growls) Fine. We can keep the horse!

Idiots: Hurrah!

Narrator: _**The next day...**_

Now we see Truffles riding on Peppers into town.

Lazlon: Well, Truffles finally has a pet she doesn't hate and Peppers doesn't have to go back into the wild.

Chowder: Yep!

Whiskerson: We can call this a happy ending.

Truffles:(offscreen) Chowder!! Clean up this pony doo-doo!!

Chowder: Eew!!

End

There. The long-waited episode is finally! Sorry for the wait. My computer acted like a horse's (bleeps) Next episode: King Kong A Go-Go!

-Bugsplee


	8. SP: King Kong A Go Go!

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By:Bugsplee

SNEEK PEEK: King Kong A Go-Go!

_**Coming soon on a brand-new episode of "Idiots Of The Round Table!"...**_

Now we see a teenage with a green shirt and wearing blue shorts heading towards King SpongeBon's castle.

SpongeBon: Kimiko! You're here!

_**King SpongeBon's friend comes to visit from out of town.**_

SpongeBon: Guys, this is my friend from Animationburg, Kimiko!

Kimiko: Hi!

Lazlon:(hearts in eyes) H-h-h-ello.

Kimiko: Are you okay?

Lazlon:(faints)

Waffleton: Ohh! Nap time!

_**But when Kimiko tries her new powers on the king...**_

Kimiko:(waving watch) And when I stop the watch, you shall become a snail.

SpongeBon:(monotone) Yes, master.

Kimiko:(stops watch) There.

Spongebon:(crotches) Meow.

_**Everything goes into the snails.**_

Lazlon: Kimiko! What did you do?!

Kimiko: I tested my hypo-powers on SpongeBon and I hyponized him to become...a snail.

Billth: A snail? Why not a snowcone?

Everyone looks at him.

Billth: What?

_**Stay Tuned!**_


	9. King Kong A Go Go!

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

_King Kong A Go-Go Plot:_ King SpongeBon's friend from Animationburg, Kimiko, visits the town to test out her powers. However, she ends up accidently hyponizing the king into thinking he's a snail. Will Kimiko and the others turn the king back to normal?

King Kong A Go-Go

The screen opens up into the castle where King SpongeBon was sitting in his throne, looking bored.

SpongeBon: So...bored. I wish there were something I could do for the day.

Then, SpongeBon's knight-in-command, Numbuh Fiveth, came into the scene with a note.

Fiveth: King! King! There was a note at the door from someone who lived in Animationburg.

When Numbuh Fiveth said "Animationburg", the spongy king jumped up with excitement.

SpongeBon: Animationburg?! I've haven't been to Animationburg for a while and someone misses me.(takes note) Okay, the note says:

"Dear King SpongeBon Of Toonshire,

Since I've never seen your town or you in a while,

I've decided to visit you on the second of May

So that I could demostrate my new powers

To you and your people.

Hoping to see you Soon,

Kimiko."

SpongeBon: Kimiko?(gasps) I remember her! She was my old friend before I became king.

Fiveth: Well, you're about to meet her now since today is the second of May!

SpongeBon: Oh my-th! We must get the palace cleaned up and- -

Suddenly, the doorbell rang at the door.

SpongeBon:(gasps) It's her! She's here!(straighten crown) Okay. Let her in!

The knight-in-command unlocked the door, revealing a girl with black hair, green shirt and blue shorts.

Kimiko: SpongeBon!

SpongeBon: Kimiko!

Kimiko: It's been a while.

SpongeBon: Yep. So, how's the town of Animationburg?

Kimiko: Good. It got elected as the world's most perfect kingdom.

SpongeBon: Cool. Toonshire was voted as the worst kingdom but it losted to Deathshire.

Kimiko: That's...cool?

SpongeBon: Okay. I read your letter. I didn't know you got powers!

Kimiko: I've always had them.

SpongeBon: Oh. Weird.(brings Phantom Knight) I'm sure Danny can give you the tour!

Phantom Knight: Sure. Why not?

Then, the Knight took the girl into town, leaving King SpongeBon.

Fiveth: That went smoothly.

SpongeBon: Quit mocking me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the town, we see the Phantom Knight introducing Kimiko the town of Toonshire.

Phantom Knight: And that's the town square.

Kimiko: It's...uh...neat?

Then, the idiots came to the two.

Lazlon: Hi, Phantom Knight! Hi...(sees Kimiko)

Kimiko: Hi!

Lazlon:(hearts in eyes)H-e-e-l-l-lo...

Kimiko: Are you okay?

Lazlon:(faints)

Waffleton: Oh! Nap time!

Billth: Oh, he's just in madly love with you.

Lazlon:(rises up) Am not!(sees Kimiko) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Kimiko: So what not?

Waffleton: Let's go back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the castle, we see Kimiko in the castle on SpongeBon's thone, looking bored.

Kimiko: So...bored...

SpongeBon: What do you wanna do?

Kimiko: Well, can I demostate my powers for you?

SpongeBon: Sure. What can you do?

Kimiko: I'm able to warp reality, turn into different types of forms and have hypnoizing powers.

SpongeBon: Really?

Kimiko: Sure.

SpongeBon:(hopping with glee) Try it on me! Try it on me! Try it on me!

Kimiko: Okay, okay! Geez!

Later, we see the sponge sitting on his throne while Kimiko is waving her hands in a hypnoic way.

Kimiko: Now you're getting sleepy.

SpongeBon: Really? I don't feel--(falls to sleep)

Kimiko: Now when I snap my fingers, you'll become...uhh...a snail!

SpongeBon:(snores)

Then, when the girl snapped her fingers, the sponge awaken.

Kimiko: SpongeBon?

SpongeBon: Meow.

Kimiko: It worked!!

Then, SpongeBon started hopping around the room until he eventually jumps out of the window.

Kimiko: Uh-oh.

Then, Lazlon, Fiveth and the others came into the throne room.

Lazlon: Hi, Kimiko!(looks around) Where's King SpongeBon?

Kimiko: Umm...taking a walk?

Whiskerson: Wait.(looks at Kimiko) You're lying! I can tell! I always know when Brandie lies...mostly.

Lazlon: Kimiko, what really happened?

Kimiko: I might have done something bad to the king.

Lazlon: Kimiko, what did you do?!

Kimiko: I've tested my hypo-powers on SpongeBon and hyponized him to become...a snail.

Billth: A snail? Why not a snowcone?

Then, everyone stared at him.

Billth: What?

Whiskerson: So where is he?

Kimiko: I don't know! He just jumped out the window!

Fiveth: WHAT?! You mean the king is acting like a snail and is nowhere to be seen?

Billth: It sounds bad when you say it.

Fiveth: We have to find him!

Lazlon: Guys, in order to find a snail, we have to ACT like a snail. Now, if I were a snail, where would I go?

Everyone thought for a moment.

Lazlon:(brighten up) That's it!

Later, we see the king covered in dirt in Gary's little snail hut outside in the backyard, asleep.

Kimiko: Aww! He's so cute!

Then, SpongeBon awoke and saw the others.

SpongeBon: Meow.

Fiveth: Quick, unhyponize him before he gets away!

Kimiko: Okay, SpongeBon...(waving hands)...when I once again snap my fingers, you'll forget what has happened and will return to normal.

The girl snapped her fingers and the sponge came out of his trance.

SpongeBon: Me--ohhh.. what happened?

Lazlon: Hurrah! The king is restored!

Everyone: Hurrah!

Kimiko: Now that this problem is over and done, I better get back to Animationburg.

SpongeBon: Awww! So soon? You just got here!

Billth: It's been six hours.

SpongeBon: Oh. Bye, then!

Fiveth: Uhh...Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yes?

Fiveth: Before you leave, you have one more thing to fix.

Numbuh Fiveth points to Waffleton who was acting like a dog.

Waffleton:(scratches self) Bark! Bark! I'm a dog!

Lazlon: Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

THE end

Hurrah! The longest, awaited episode of "IOTRT" is here! Now can someone PLEASE help me a character for "MARGE SIMPSON"!!

-Bugsplee


	10. SP: Idiots Of The Far Future!

Idiots Of The Round Table!

By: Bugsplee

Note: This is for a CROSSOVER for my fic, "IOTRT" and Dannyfangirl's deightful fic series, "Toonschool"!

SNEEK PEEK: Idiots Of The Far Future

_**Coming Soon on a super special of "Idiots Of The Round Table"...**_

A big tea house appeared into the town square of Toonshire. Johnny Test(from now) stepped out onto the ground.

Johnny: Huh. I didn't expect the past to be so...brown.

_**The Idiots are taking a BIG trip...**_

Now we see Johnny(present) and Johnnie(past) staring at each other.

Johnny: Whoa! You look like me!

Johnnie: You look like me, too!

Whiskerson:(dizzy) Whoa...my brain is mixing up!

Brandie: As if you had one.

_**...to the future!**_

Johnny, Johnnie, Lazlon, Waffleton, Edth, Billth and Whiskerson stepped out of the Turbo Time Teahouse to see the future(actually current time).

Johnny: We've returned to the future!

Lazlon: WOW! There are carts without horses? Neat!

_**And heading to school!**_

The idiots are now in front of the Toonschool where several toon students entered the building.

Billth: What is this place?

Johnny: It's school.

Idiots: School?

_**Unaware of the great evil following them...**_

Now we see the evil Planktonimor ruling with a bunch of monsters made out of building.

Planktonimor: The future is mine!!!

_**Stay Tuned!**_

Okay, you guys might have to wait for a while. I have to study "Toontown" for a while.

-Bugsplee


	11. Song Fic 2: Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Prepare yourselves...after the "Idiots Of The Far Future" special, there's another special next entitled, "Who Killed Carl?" where someone has stabbed Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard and everyone's a suspect and YOU readers get to vote! I've taken the time to write another song fic to pass the time!

**Rock You Like A Hurricane**

The screen opens up into the Toonin' Hut Cafe where Homerth Simpleson comes into the scene with a card.

Homerth:(reading card) "Hello." Hmm. "Welcome to the Toonin' Hut Cafe premere singing night where a super special guest will sing for us." What special guest? No one told me able this guest!

Jimmth:(from backstage) Homerth, you're done now. Get off the stage.

Homerth: Why should I? In fact, I'll sing the song this special guest was going to play.(grabs electric guitar) Alright, let's rock!

Then, Homerth plays the guitar and sings:

_**It's early morning**_

_**The sun comes out**_

_**Last night was shaking**_

_**And pretty loud**_

_**My cat is purring**_

_**And scratches my skin**_

_**So what is wrong**_

_**With another sin**_

_**The bitch is hungry**_

_**She needs to tell**_

_**So give her inches**_

_**And feed her well**_

_**More days to come**_

_**New places to go**_

_**I've got to leave**_

_**It's time for show**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!**_

_**My body is burning**_

_**It starts to shout**_

_**Desire is coming**_

_**It breaks out loud **_

_**Lust is in cages**_

_**Till storm breaks loose**_

_**Just have to make it**_

_**With someone I Choose**_

_**The night is calling**_

_**I have to go**_

_**The wolf is hungry**_

_**He runs to show**_

_**He's licking his lips**_

_**He's ready to win**_

_**On the hunt tonight**_

_**For love at first sting**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane**_

_**Here I am, Rock you like a hurricane**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a HURRICANE!!!**_

_**Yeah!**_

Homerth stops and pants hardly as everyone just stared at him. Then, we see him being thrown out of the hut.

Jimmth: And STAY OUT!(closes)

Homerth: Screw you, bitch!

end

Enjoy the hurricane! Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


	12. Idiots Of The Far Future: Part 1

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

_Idiots Of The Far Future-Part Uno Plot:_ Johnny Test of the current presents steals Susan's and Mary's Turbo Tea House Time Machine and travel back to Toonshire where Lazlon, Billth, and Waffleton follow him back into the future.

Idiots Of The Far Future: Part Uno

We peer into Lazlon's hut where we see Lazlon, Edth, Waffleton, Whiskerson and Billth were sleeping peacefully in their seperate beds. Suddently, a rooster awoke them with its morning call.

_**DOCK-A-DOODLE-DDDDOOOO!**_

All: AAAAHHH!

The monkey looks outside the window and sees the sunlight.

Lazlon:(gasps) Guys, it's morning!

Edth: Yay!

Waffleton: Splee-th!

Whiskerson: Finally! I couldn't sleep with Billth's nose dripping all over mine.

Billth:(wipes nose) Sorry.

Lazlon: Come on, guys. It's a fresh new day and new things will happen!

Whiskerson: Yeah, right! Everyday is the same here in Toonshire!

Lazlon: Wow, Whiskerson. I've never heard you answer in the morning like that. You sound like Brandie.

Whiskerson:(gasps) You're right!! I gotta wash the girl germs off me!

And with that, the rabbit jumps sideways out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we see the idiots (exclude Whiskerson) in the town square where everyone else was also looking bored.

Edward:(sighs) Bored.

Lazlon: Cheer up, Edward!

Edward: Don't even bother me, Lazlon. I'm in NO mood for your stupid ways today.

Billth: What's wrong? Do you have ants in your pants, Edward?

Edward: No.

Waffleton: Maybe you're hungry!

Edward: No. I already ate a plank today.

Edth: Wanna read somethin'?

Edward: NO! There's nothing to do! It's the same thing! Everyday! I hate it!

Lazlon: I hate to admit it, but Edward's right. There is nothing to do today.

Suddently, a big vortex appeared in the sky as a small pink teahouse started to fall to the ground.

Lazlon: EDWARD! LOOK OUT!

The monkey quickly grabs Edward before the teahouse squished him. Then, the door opened as steam came out and two figures appeared.

Figure 1: We made to the past!

Figure 2: Are you sure it was a good idea to use your sisters' time machine again?

Figure 1: Aww, Susan and Mary won't miss it.

The steam cleared, revealing themselves as a boy with flame-like hair wearing a black shirt with the warning sign on it with current-looking clothes and a dog. They were Johnny Test(present) and Dukey(present).

Johnny: Hello, fellow people of...Dukey, what's it called again?

Dukey:(checks textbook) Toonshire.

Johnny:...Toonshire!

The idiots and the rest of the people were staring at Johnny and Dukey, mouths hanging out. Then, Johnnie(past) and Dudey(past) walked to the two.

Johnny: Whoa. You look like me!

Johnnie: And you look like me!

Whiskerson:(coming back,dizzy) Whoa, my brain hurts.

Brandie: As if you had one.

Johnnie: Who are you and where did you come from?

Johnny: I'm Johnny Test and this is my dog, Dukey and we come from the far future where we have cars, electrical stuff and more!

Johnnie: "Test"? My last name is "Test Thou". You must be my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great...

Narrator: _**Five Hours Later...**_

Johnnie:...great-great-great-great grandson! Cool!

Then, the idiots came over.

Lazlon: Wow! People from the future! I told you guys today wouldn't be like any other day!

Dudey: Let the monage begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see Johnny taking pictures of the huts as the idiots played with the camera, taking ill-postioned shots.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we see Johnny and the idiots racing each other in carts while Billth vomited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at night, the idiots were saying goodbye to Johnny and Dukey.

Idiots: Goodbye, Johnny!

Johnny: Dukey, it's time for us to head for the future!

Lazlon: Aww, I wish you would stay a little longer, Mr. Flame-Headed Future Boy.

Johnny: It's Johnny and you would come with us.

Idiots: REALLY?!

Then, Dukey pulled the boy away.

Dukey: Johnny, we can't the past people to the future. Something terrible will happen!

Johnny: Relax! We've handled worst.(turns to idiots) Sure, you can join us! You'll be able to peek into a world you've never seen before...yet.

Idiots: Hurrah!

The idiots entered the teahouse, but we zoom towards the ground where we see a certain gray-ish zooplankton with a wizard's cape, staff and beard. It was the villainous Planktonimor.

Planktonimor:(laughs evilly) The future, huh? Those fools won't be able to stop when I take control of all the future weapons. I'll be the ruler of the future!!

The small fiend hopped into the teahouse as Johnny pulled a cup, senting everyone towards the future.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

The next part of the special shall continue soon! The "great-great-great grand son" is a self-reference to Jimmy Neutron. Stay tuned! Coming up next is the alternate ending of "Best Fiends Day".

-Bugsplee


	13. Alternate Ending: Best Fiends Day!

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Okay, folks, here's the exclusive alternate of the "IOTRT" episode, "Best Fiends Day" and here's a first presence of my new OC, Larry Lard.

_Alternate Ending: Best Fiends Day!_

The screen opens up to a darken place which had a big television screen. Then, a small boy walked into the scene. The boy was wearing sweat-clothes and was made out of yellow-ish, goopy lard.

Larry: Greetings, fair readers. I am Larry Lard, and I'm gonna to show...

The boy's lard hand slipped onto the ground.

Larry: Aw, crap!(grabs hand and screw it back) I'm gonna show you a _exclusive_ alternate ending of "IOTRT". Enjoy!

Larry tries pressing the button over and over, but the TV didn't work.

Larry:(banging TV) What the hell?! Come on, you stupid piece of doo-doo!

Suddently, the TV made a huge electrical blast, senting Larry into the walls and making him go...

_**SPLEAH!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lazlon: Hey, you guys are hugging!

Krystalette: We talked and thought that we shouldn't fight about things like the Phantom Knight.

Brandie: Well, since you two are friends again again, we can join the guys at the Best Friendship Fair.

All: YEAH!

The gang came out of the hut, only to find the entire town all in chaos where random toons and their best friends were fighting and Edward was in the middle of it.

Edward:(laughs evilly) Dance, my pretties! DANCE!

Waffleton: Whoa. Splee-th!

Lazlon: Edward, what's happening? Why is everyone fighting?

Edward: I made everyone fight each other because I would never get a friend. And if I couldn't get a friend, then NO ONE could!(laughs evilly)

Krystalette: You fiend!

Lazlon: Calm down, Edward. I'm sure there's a reasonable solution to this.

Edward: Like what?

Lazlon: Like a song!

Suddently, Lazlon, Krystalette, Hollyshire, Waffleton and Brandie appeared onto a huge stage with everyone (including Edward) surrendered.

Lazlon: This song is decicated to my friend, Edward. Despite the fact that I don't know what "decicated" means.

Waffleton: _**F is for friends that do stuff together**_

Brandie: _**U is for you and me**_

Lazlon: _**N is for anywhere and anytime at all**_

All: _**Right here in Toonshire**_

Then, Edward came up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

Edward: _**F is for fire that burns down the whole town**_

_**U is for untamed monsters**_

_**N is for no survivors when you- -**_

Lazlon: Edward, that's not friendship or fun is about. Now do it like this: _**F is for friends that do stuff--**_

Edward: NEVER! That's completely stupid!

Lazlon: Come on, Edward! Do it like this(grabbing Edward, making him dance): _**F is for friends that do stuff together**_

_**U is for you and me**_

_**Try it!**_

Edward:(dancing) _**N is for anywhere and anytime at all**_

All: _**Right here in Toonshire!**_

Edward: Wait. I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop?

Waffleton: No, that's how you're suppose to feel.

Edward: Well, I kind-a like it! Let's do it again!

Lazlon: Okay!

Both: _**F is for frolic through all the flowers**_

_**U is ukelele**_

_**N is the nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking**_

_**Here with my best buddy!**_

Everyone laughs with the beat of the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV screen shuts off by the head of Larry Lard.

Larry: Well, thanks for watching. I hope you enjoyed- -(falls over) Yo, pick me up!

We zoom out, seeing that Larry was talking to his body.

Larry: Hello! Yo! Can you hear me?! Oh, F$#&k!

_**BEEEEEEEEPPPPP.**_

Okay. That's the exact ending of the episode. I'm sorry for Larry's rudeness. He take from his dad.

-Bugsplee


	14. ExcusiveSP Idiots:The Motion Picture

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Welcome to an _EXCUSIVE _sneak peek of the upcoming summer-fic based on the series, "Idiots: The Motion Picture"! That's right! I'm actually going through with it! Here's a peek at the fic!

_Excusive Sneak Peek: Idiots: The Motion Picture_

Waffleton finds himself in a huge field of flowers which were dancing and giggling. The cat joins into the fun and dances along.

Waffleton: Splee-th! I love dancing!

Flowers: _**La la la la la**_

_**Spring time is here**_

_**There no time for fear**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Fun in the sun**_

_**All work is done**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Little hearts dance around the field**_

_**With dozens of lovely arrows which we weld**_

_**La la la la la la **_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**Baddies are done and dead**_

_**Soon it will be time for bed**_

_**La**_

_**La**_

_**LAAAAAAAAA!**_

The flowers bowed down to Waffleton as if he was a king. Then, a couple of birds placed a crown made of roses upon his head.

Waffleton: For me? You guys are cool!

Suddently, the background changed from nice and sweet to dark and villainous as the flowers turned into evil-looking flowers with thorns and weld big, scary-looking weapons.

Waffleton: Guys? What's wrong?

Flowers: We want you to do something for us.

Waffleton: What?

Flowers:(evil voices) DDDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!

Waffleton: Ahhhhhh!

In a comical and cartoonish way, the evil flowers started to chase the cat around until Waffleton stopped. He was a girl who had white hair and was wearing a white Powerpuff Girl outfit.

Waffleton: Ohhhh! Who are you?

Instead of answering, the girl blasts a crack in the ground, making Waffleton fall to his doom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waffleton awakes back in his room in the hut. The whole thing was a dream.

Waffleton: Wow! What a crazy dream!(pauses) Well, back to sleep.

The cat falls back to sleep, only to wake back up from the same dream eight minutes later.

Waffleton: Wow! What a crazy dream!(pauses) I had the same dream again! I wonder what it means.(rubs chin) Breakfast!

The cat jumps out of bed and runs off.

**End Of Sneak Preview...**

Oh yeah! I am now excited! Hoo boy! D'oh! Now I'm saying it! Thanks, Luckygirl777!(Not hurting feelings)

-Bugsplee


	15. Idiots Of The Far Future: Part 2

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

_Idiots Of The Far Future: Part Dos Plot:_ Lazlon, Waffleton and Billth have joined Johnny Test(from now) to travel back to the present where they meet the Toonschool Gang while the evil Planktonimor tries to take over.

Idiots Of The Far Future: Part Dos

We see the Turbo Teahouse Time Machine traveling through the time stream, pasting several things that man have discovered and/or invented.

Lazlon: Wow! Are those the stuff of the future?

Dukey: Yeah, you shouldn't see them.

Johnny: Why should he?

Dukey: Johnny, if we expose anything of the future to the past, time could collapse on us.

Johnny: If things are going wrong, we can ask my sisters to help.

Then, Waffleton comes over, eating one of the cups.

Waffleton:(mouth full) Do you have any sugar with this?

Billth:(mouth full of sugar) I do!

Finally, a large crash shake the teahouse.

Johnny: we're here.

Waffleton: We are?

Johnny: Yes. Welcome to the future!

The Idiots stepped out of the teahouse and the future: the modern world with cars, buildings, bikes, houses and highways.

All: Whoa.

Dukey: Johnny, I'm still concerned.

Johnny: I told you, relax!

We see the Idiots, Johnny and Dukey in front of the Test household.

Johnny: This is my house.

Lazlon: Wow! What a nice hut!

Johnny: It's actually called a "house."

Waffleton: Neat! The future is so advanced.

Dukey: Johnny, what about school?

Johnny: SCHOOL?! Oh no! I'm late for school! You guys follow me!

The Idiots just stood there as the flame-headed boy ran off.

Lazlon: Wanna go see what the future has in store?

Billth: I thought you never asked.

Waffleton: Splee-th!

The three skipped into the city with glee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Toonschool, Johnny and Dukey came to school, meeting up with Danny, Jimmy, Timmy and Bart.

Johnny: Hey, guys.

Timmy: Hey, Johnny. Did you do your history project?

Johnny: Of course.

Bart: What project did you do: the history of pranking? I already finished it.

Johnny: No. I did a project on something better: the past of Toontown.

Jimmy: Johnny, are you serious. No one, even I, never would do the history of Toontown. It's...too insulting.

Johnny: Well, I brought actual dudes who were there before Toontown.

Bart: Were they your parents?

Shnitzel:(offscreen, far away) OOOHH!

Johnny: No! I _actually _got the dudes.

Danny: Did you bring them back to life?

Johnny: No, I used my sisters' time machine and brought back three people from the time of castles and wizards.

Timmy: Prove it!

Johnny: Dukey, bring me the brown guys.

Dukey: JOHNNY! The medieval guys are gone!!

Johnny: Say wha?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we see the Idiots walking down the street in downtown.

Lazlon: Wow, the future is great!

Waffleton: Yeah. The future full of cars, buildings, and those things you call "burgers".

Billth: Yeah! I wish there some action to boost up the fun.

Then, a giant red demon monster erupted from the ground and starts to attack the city.

Billth: Wow! A monster of the future!

Waffleton: This gets better and better!

The monster knocks over a couple of buildings and chased some toons as the Idiots just sat down on some random-placed chairs while eating some popcorn.

Lazlon:(eating) I love the future.

Waffleton & Billth: Us too!

Then, the Powerpuff Girls(of now) came into the scene and started beating up the monster.

Waffleton: Hmm.

Lazlon: What is it, Waffleton?

Waffleton: I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling that something horrible will happen to this world, leaving us to save the future.

Billth: You're crazy! You mean to save the future _world!_ You forgot to add the "world" in your sentence.

Waffleton: Thanks! I feel so silly now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back the Turbo Teahouse Time Machine, the evil Planktonimor stepped out of the teahouse, seeing the world of the future.

Planktonimor: I never thought the future would be so...corny! But never mind that! I've gotta find some weapons of mass destruction to destroy the Idiots and RULE THE FUTURE!(thunder in background) Weird. It's not even raining. Aw, well.

The evil microplankton runs off to the nearest(and the most powerful in the future world) building called, "Burning Corp". Soon, the wore-out villain finally made it to the room where the company's owner, Mr. Burns, was having a coversation.

Burns: I'm glad you all made to this coversation fo...uh...(to Smithers) Smithers, why am I here?

Smithers: To help promote the company's newest toy.

Burns: Ah, yes.(pulls out toy) Behold, the world's first self-growing robot toy!

The toy turned out to be a totally advanced-looking robot which was green and had one eye. Planktonimor overhears the coversation from under the table and smiles evilly.

People: OOOOOOHHHHH!

Luckygirl: And how will this toy develop success with children?

Burns: I thought you never asked. This toy is able to grow from three inches to 50 feet!

Luckygirl: Interesting. We'll call you for your ideas.

Burns: Excellent.

Then, the evil wizard hopped onto the table and grabbed the toy as everyone gasped.

Planktonimor: Then, you won't if I "borrow" this weapon to rule the world.

Burns:(gasps) Smithers, what is that?

Smithers: It's a bug.

Burns: Then, squish it, goddamn it!

The assistant starts trying to squish the villain, but Planktonimor successfully climbs into the toy.

Plankonimor: Prepare to bow down to PLANKTONIMOR!!!

The wizard presses the big red button and the robot starts to grow and grow and grow and grow until it finally destroyed the building. The robot walked into down, spreading chaos along the way. Back at the destroyed building, Burns climbs up from the mess, looking all beaten-up with Smithers.

Burns:(in pain) Smithers?

Smithers: Yes, sir?

Burns: As soon as I gain ability in my back, you're fired.(faints)

Smithers: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**To Be Continued...**

Stay tuned for the conclusion of "Idiots Of The Far Future"! WHY?! WHY DID I KILL MR. BURNS?! HE WAS MY FAVORITE!

-Bugsplee


	16. Idiots Of The Far Future: Part 3

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Welcome yourselves to the conclusion of the major special of "Idiots Of The Far Future" where you finally see what happens next. Enjoy yourselves.

_Idiots Of The Far Future: Part Tres Plot:_ The evil Planktonimor takes over a giant evil 50 foot robot and is planning to destroy the city! It's up to the Idiots and the Toonschool gang to stop his evil robotic reign.

Idiots Of The Far Future: Part Tres

The screen opens up to see the entire city being destroyed by Planktonimor's evil giant robot as the Idiots continued to watch everything like they did before.

Lazlon: Even better!

Waffleton: Amazing graphics!

Billth: It's almost like it's real.

Lazlon:(pauses) Wait a minute.

The medevial monkey pulls out a pair of bionulars and peeks at the robot, seeing the evil Planktonimor controling the robot.

Planktonimor:(laughs evilly) You future fools cannot stop me!

Lazlon: Oh my gosh! It's Planktonimor!

Waffleton & Billth: PLANKTONIMOR!

Lazlon: He must have followed us into the future!

Then, the Toonschool gang came over.

Johnny: We finally find you guys!

Lazlon: But we're gonna die!

Timmy: Why?

The Toonschool gang looked up and saw the evil robot.

Timmy: Oh.

Danny: Who is that?

Lazlon: It's our evil archenemy, Planktonimor! He must have followed us into the future.

Bart: Johnny traveled back into the past, got you guys and brought you to the future and also brought a evil villain from years ago? Damn, he does have a better project than mine!

Jimmy: Never mind that! We gotta stop that robot before he destroys the whole city.

Waffleton: I got an idea!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, we see Lazlon, Billth, and Waffleton dressed up as food.

Danny: So what's the point of this again?

Johnny: According to Waffleton, he and the other dudes will distract Planktonimor while Danny will take care of the robot.

Jimmy: This will never work!

The Idiots ran towards the robots.

Lazlon: Mr. Robot!

Billth: Wanna a taste of my BIG burger butt!

Waffleton: Splee-th! I mean, mustard!

Planktonimor: Those talking, dancing food is making me hungry.

The robot grabbed the Idiots in his mechinal claw while Danny flew behind him.

Danny: Time to show this robot how the future can be!

The ghost boy used his Ghost Howl on the robot, making it fall over a couple of buildings. Everyone gathered around the head pod which had fallen off the robot.

Johnny: Alright, Planktonimor! Your reign over the future is over!

Suddently, the head pod grew spider-like legs and grew huge claws.

Planktonimor: On contary, it's your LIVES that will be over!

Lazlon: What the--

Then, the robot grabbed everyone in its claws and started squeeshing them.

Waffleton: Oh no! We're really gonna die!

Lazlon: I'm sorry, you guys. All I wanted to do is was to see the future.

Johnny: And I guess this my fault, too. I shouldn't have brought you guys here into the future.

Billth: I wish we're weren't gonna die in the future.

All: Us too.

Voices: Not so fast!

Everyone gasped as the voices turned out be Lazlo, Billy, Waffle, Ed and Mr. Whiskers.

Lazlon: It's our future selves!

Lazlo: Alright, guys! We got ourselves a bad guy to beat up!

Ed busted into onr of the robot's legs, Billy and Mr. Whiskers were jumping up and down on top, and Waffle and Lazlo were freeing everyone from the robot's claw. Soon, Planktonimor's robot finally collapsed.

Planktonimor: You fools! 

Lazlo: You lose!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at the Test House, the past Idiots were able to leave back to the past with Planktonimor trapped in a jar.

Lazlon: Well, as much as this was fun, it's time for us to return back to Toonshire.

Johnny: It was nice to see you guys.

The five(Johnny, Lazlon, Waffleton, Billth, and Planktonimor) entered the Teahouse and zapped back into the past. Back in Toonshire, the Idiots returned back to their huts.

In the future, one question was risen.

Johnny: If we brought back someone from the past, won't that affect the future?

Suddently, without warning, the future disappeared with a poof, having no affect of Toonshire.

**The End!**

Thanks for watching this massive three-part special! Next will be "Bubble Trouble!".

-Bugsplee


	17. Excusive SP Idiots:The Motion Picture

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Hello, friends! Here's one more sneak peek of the upcoming-fic, "Idiots: The Motion Picture"!

_Excusive Sneak Peek 2: Idiots: The Motion Picture_

We see the Idiots all traveling on their carts into the middle of a dark and spooky forest.

Waffleton: It's too dark!

Lazlon: Waffleton, are you scared?

Waffleton: Yes.

Billth: Ha-ha! Scaredy-cat!(laughs)

Lazlon: Come on now! Quit bugging Waffleton! Sure, he's totally afraid of the dark, but still this is a vacation!

Edth: Scaredy-cat!(laughs)

Then, the cat passed by a couple of flower bushes. Waffleton hid behind Whiskerson.

Lazlon: What's wrong now, Waffleton?

Waffleton: Those flowers! EVIL flowers!

Billth: Now he's afraid those flowers now!

Waffleton: Are not!

Billth: Are too!

Waffleton: Are not!

Billth: Too!

Waffleton: Not!

Billth: Too!

Lazlon: ENOUGH! Waffleton is not afraid of those flowers and I'm gonna prove it!

The monkey grabbed a handful of the flowers and placed them in front of Waffleton.

Waffleton:(shaking in fear) F-F-F-F-F-F-

Lazlon: Oh. Maybe Billth right.

Waffleton: No, he is not!(eats flowers) See?

Billth: Wow! I was wrong!

Lazlon: Now that is cleared up, it's time for us to continue on to Animationburg!

**End Of Sneak Peek...**

I can't give you anymore sneak peeks about this fic or else I'm...spoiling it!

-Bugsplee


	18. El Viaje Miserioso de Nuestro Jhiskerson

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! I felt lazy since spring break. But I'm back! And I'm starting the "Idiots" movie! And because of no ideas for this episode came up, "Bubble Trouble" is poseponed to the second season. Instead, I threw this episode together based on a Simpson episode. Enjoy!

_El Viaje Miserioso de Nuestro Senor Jhiskerson Plot:_ When Sir Whiskerson eats insanely hot pepper, he has an out-of-body experience where the madness drives him to kill King SpongeBon. Will the others save the king?

**El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Senor Jhiskerson**

It's breakfast time in the Idiots' hut where Brandie and Mandie has join them. While everyone else ate, Sir Whiskerson is discarded sections from the _Toonshire Talker _newspaper which was brown.

Whiskerson:(groans) Why do they always have put in these cruddy in my newspaper? (tosses sections) "World." "The Arts." "Religion." Ah-ha!(looks) Here it is: "The Kickin' Back And Relax Section!" I like this one.

But when the rabbit opens the paper, a gaping hole was in the section.

Whiskerson: Hey, who cut something out my paper?

The rabbit stares at everyone through the hole in the paper.

Lazlon: Not me.

Billth: Not me. I'm more of a mail-tamperer.

Brandie: Don't look at me. Just beacuse I'm holding a pair of scissors.

Whiskerson:(frowns)

Brandie: Scissors which I need to, uh, to... fix up these curtains. There's clearly tacky.

Billth: Wow! I know what the scissors where meant for.(grabs scissors) Whee!(offscreen) Ow! My eye!

--

Somewhat later, Whiskerson is now sitting on the couch with Brandie who forced to repair the curtain she had ruined earlier. Suddently, the horn phone rang.

Whiskerson: Yello? Oh, hi, Johnnie!

Then, Brandie reacts with alarm.

Whiskerosn: No, why would I need a ride this afternoon?

Brandie quickly pulls out the medeval-version of a vacuum next to Whiskerson.

Whiskerson:(yells) WHERE? TO THE BIG ANNUAL WHAT?

Suddently, the dog started vacuum at the horn phone cord. Finally, the cord falls out.

Whiskerson: Johnnie? Aw, well, if it was big and annual, I'm sure they'd have mentioned in the newspaper.

--

Afterwards, Sir Whiskerson heads for the door.

Whiskerson: Guys, I'm going to town for some snacks.

Again with reaction, Brandie quickly blocks the door.

Whiskerson: Brandie, what are you doing? You've been acting weird all morning.

Brandie: I'm just...protecting you.

Whiskerson: For what?

Brandie: Uhh...rain?

Whiskerson: That seems fine.

Suddently, the others busted into the house with a big black pot which was filled with red and bubbling stuff.

Waffleton: Hello!

Brandie: What is that?(points at pot)

Lazlon: Just a pot full of my Hungrian Six-Alarm Power Hour Chili. Just like my mama used to make.

Brandie:(gasps)

Whiskerson: Chili? I love chili!

Brandie: Whiskerson, NO!

It was too late. The rabbit grabbed a spoon and ate up half the pot of chili.

Whiskerson: Yum! What kind of chili did you put in here?

Lazlon: The legendary merciless peppers of Quetzlzacatenango which was grown deep in the jungle primeval by the inmates of a Guatemalan insane asylum.

Whiskerson: Well, whatever you put in here, it's yumm--(stomachs growls;groans) Ohhh. Stomach in pain.

Brandie:(grabs Lazlon) Look what you done! Whiskerson gets sick with anything from Quetzlzacatenango!

Lazlon: I didn't know that.

Then, the little rabbit walks around in pain.

Whiskerson:(grabs Lazlon) Lazlon, I need help!

Lazlon: Sure, friend. What I (Lazlon's visage begins to changing as Whiskerson hallucinates) dooooooooo- dooo -dooo -dooo -dooo -dooo --ddoo -doop -doo- deppp -oddpaetns.

Whiskerson screams and falls. Then, he sees everyone else as caicatures of their normal selves.

Brandie: Wooow- hisskk-eerrr-sonnn?

Billth:(parrot-like) CROW! OW!

Waffleton: Spleee-splee-splee-splee!

The rabbit screamed louder and ran through the door in fear and out to the village.

Billth: Don't forget the snacks!

Brandie: You morons!

Waffleton: Why must you hurt our feelings?

Lazlon: Brandie's right. We gotta get Whiskerson before he cause trouble...or worst.

Everyone ran after the rabbit except for Edth who picking his nose with his foot.

Edth: There's a booger the size as my brain!

--

Now we see Sir Whiskerson hyperventilates as his skin flows like some sort of liquid as he stands in front of a psychedelic cloudscape. Afterwards, he finds himself in a strange Mexico-like version of the town square.

Whiskerson: Where am I? Wonderland? Then, I must be the white rabbit!

Voice: No.

Whiskerson: Who said that?

Voice: I am- -

Whiskerson: Who are you?

Voice: I am- -

Whiskerson: Who are you?

Voice: I'm your freakin' spirit guide voice...thingy!

Whiskerson: Oh. Well, where am I and what's going on?

Voice: When you ate those peppers, your mind entered a state of Mexican confusion, taking you here.

Whiskerson: Wow!

Voice: You are also here to kill the evil demon guy.

Whiskerson: Really? Will I be a knight because of it?

Voice: Uhh...sure, whatever.

Then, the rabbit continued on towards an evil, dark castle which turned out to be the version of King SpongeBon's castle. Just as Whiskerson ran to the castle, the others came to town square.

Brandie: He's gotta be here somewhere.

Then, Johnnie and Dudeth came over.

Johnnie: Hey, guys. What's up?

Billth: Whiskersonateasuperspicypepperandwentmadandwe'regonnastophimfrommakingtrouble! (pants)

Dudeth: What?

Brandie: Have you seen Whiskerson?

Johnnie: Yeah. He came by before you guys came. Said something about killing the king.

Lazlon: Oh no! If we don't stop Whiskerson, he might kill King SpongeBon!

Johnnie: Too late. He's already up there.

Waffleton: Splee-th!

Brandie: WHAT?!

--

Inside of the castle, we see King SpongeBon in his throne, looking bored.

SpongeBon: How come I'm so bored? Usually I'm the one having fun!

Suddently, Whiskerson busted into the room with a rusted axe.

SpongeBon: Hello, Sir Whiskerson! Having a lovely day?

Whiskerson: Enough of your _EVIL _backtalk! Time for you to die!

SpongeBon: What do you mean? The Grim Reaper promised I had at least three years to live.

Whiskerson: Die!

Before the rabbit chopped the kings, the others finally arrived.

Brandie: Whiskerson! STOP!

The rabbit stopped under Brandie's word. However, he was still under the pepper situation and saw the Idiots as their weird-looking selves.

Whiskerson: Get back! I have an axe!!

Lazlon: Whiskerson, just calm down and- -

Whiskerson: NEVER! I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU FREAKS DIE!!

SpongeBon sneaked over behind the crazed rabbit and knocked him out with a pillow.

Waffleton: Whew!

Brandie removed the top the rabbit's head and ears, revealing that the brain was tied up and the person controlling Whiskerson was none other than...

Idiots: PLANKTONIMOR!

Planktonimor: Curses!

Brandie: You tried use Whiskerson to kill us?

Planktonimor: That's right, Brandie! And I keep doing it until- -

Without warning, Mandie flecked the little fiend out of the head and out the window.

Planktonimor: CURSE YOU IDIOTS!(thuds) Owth.

Whiskerson:(dizzy) Whoa. What happened?

Brandie: Nothing. You just had a little bug.

Then, everyone just laughed tackfully with Whiskerson still confused.

Whiskerson:(to reader) What did I miss?

_**The End**_

Well, that's the end of Season One. I did this because I noticed that Whiskerson didn't get any of the limelight.

-Bugsplee


	19. Extro

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Season One Extro

Well, everyone. Thanks for reading the complete Season One of "Idiots Of The Round Table". This isn't the end. Season Two is coming soon along with the "Idiots" movie. Season Two will contain:

Whiskerson: A voting two-parter!

Lazlon: Ten shiny new episodes!

Edth: And more guest stars!

Waffleton: Splee-th! Bye-bye!

--

Thanks for reading!

-Bugsplee


	20. Season Two Intro

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: WELCOME TO SEASON TWO! There will be newer adventures, newer characters and newer idioticy! And now, here's Homestar Runner bring you the intro!

**Intro**

--

_Take 1_

The camera focuses onto Homestar Runner in Free Country, USA.

Homestar: Hewwo, everybody. My name is Homestar...Runner! Homestar Runner. And _welcome to "Idiots Of The Round Table: Season One!"_

Director:(offscreen) It's "Season Two."

Homestar: Oh, right! "Idiots Of the Round Table: Season One". _It's Season Two!_

Director: Cut.

--

_Take 2_

Homestar: _Welcome..._line.

Director: "To."

Homestar:..._to..._line.

Director: "Idiots Of The Round Table: Season Two".

Homestar:..._Something Something: Season Two!_

Director: Cut.

--

_Take 5_

Now we see Homestar Runner dressed up like Danny Phantom.

Director: Umm...no.

Homestar: What?

Director: Cut!

--

_Take 10_

Homestar: All board the _S.S. Idiots Of The Round Table Table: Season Two!_

Director: Cut!

--

_Take 28_

Homestar: Emoclew ot "Stoiti Fo Eht Dnuor Elbat: Nosaes Owt"!

Director: Cut!

--

_Take 53_

Homestar: Okay, you guys. I'm really going to get this right.

Director: Great. And action.

Homestar: I'm Homestar Runner and "This Is A Fanfic!"

Strong Bad: I can't take it!

The masked guy pushed Homestar from the camera.

Strong Bad:(fake voice) " Hi, My name is Dumpface and I can't say the freakin' line right!"(normal) Seriously, I'm Strong Bad. And welcome yourselves to the Season Two of "Idiots". There, I say it right.

Homestar: It's true.

--

I'm sorry. Homestar wanted to present the second season and I knew he screw it up. Coming up is the first episode of Season Two: "Fiend Or Foe".

-Bugsplee


	21. Runnin' Hood!

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Welcome to first episode of Season Two! As you can guess, this season is the _Homestar Runner_ theme. So don't expect to have a episode without a reference of the imfamous runner.

_Runnin' Hood-Plot:_ When a mysterious yet ditwitted thief steals the king's gold, it's up to the Idiots to discover who's behind this crime.

**Runnin' Hood!**

The screen opens up at night inside of King SpongeBon's castle. We see the king himself in his purple and yellow nightrobe while drinking some hot cocoa milk.

SpongeBon: Yum. Nothing like a nice cup of "Eddyth's Cheap-O Cocoa" to keep me warm for the night.

The little king came into his huge bedroom where he placed his brown-ish golden crown on his dresser. He drank one more sip of his cocoa and fell to sleep. However, he left his big window open in the night as a tall black figure with no arms and wearing a green hat with a red feather hopped into the room. The figure went over the dresser and grabbed SpongeBon's crown and disappered out the window.

Narrator: _**Da Next Day...**_

King SpongeBon rises up from his bed and scratched his back. He stood up and tried to grab his crown and felt...nothing.

SpongeBon: What?! Where's my crown?! WHERE IS MY CROWN?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The king's scream was so loud, it echoed throughout the kingdom and everyone heard it. Later, the king held a town meeting with the "Toonshire-mites".

Edward: What's going on, kingy? I have a massive headache from your screeching two hours ago.

Tuffles: And you ruined my beauty sleep!

Chowder:(under breathe) Or "ugly" sleep.

Tuffles: I heard that!

SpongeBon: Everyone, I've call this town meeting with you all for an important situation!

Waffleton: Where's your crown, your squareness?

SpongeBon: That's it. My crown has been stolen!

Everyone gasped in pure horror as Chowder fell knocked out.

Lazlon: What happened?

SpongeBon: I woke up and I found my crown gone!

Billth: That's so sad.(looks away) Ohh! A bug!

Lazlon: Do you know who took it?

SpongeBon: No.

Whiskerson: Don't worry, King! We shall solve this mystery and get your crown back!

--

The screen turned away to the Idiots' kitchen where Whiskerson was sitting down depressed and sad.

Whiskerson: How can we solve this mystery and get your crown back?

Lazlon: Don't worry, Whiskerson. We'll find the crown soon.

Edth: How?

Billth: We've looked everywhere- the town square, the castle, and even our own hut!

Lazlon: Hmm.

Waffleton: Maybe the bad guy isn't in Toonshire.

Lazlon: Isn't in Toonshire? That's it! We haven't checked the dark and creepy woods!

Whiskerson:(eyes widen) Woods?

--

Soon, we see all of the Idiots were exploring the dark and creepy woods outside of the town. Whiskerson was scared to death while Lazlon led the way.

Edth: Spooky.

Lazlon: We're getting close to find this thief! I can feel it!

Billth: I can feel myself wetting my rags!

Waffleton: Look!

The gray cat pointed to a old and rusty treehouse in a nearby tree. It had a white star painted on top of the roof.

Lazlon: A treehouse! This must be the thief's hideout!

Whiskerson: And the crown!

Edth: Leaves!

The Idiots ran towards the treehouse and climb up into it. Inside, the place was filled with tons of stolen stuff from everyone else- including the king's crown!

Lazlon: Gasp!

Waffleton: Splee-th.

Billth:(scratches butt) What? (looks at stolen stuff) Wow! There's my back scratcher!

The big-nosed boy grabs his back-scratcher and starts scratches his butt.

Whiskerson: Who would steal this stuff?

Voice: Hold it, wight there!

The Idiots froze in shock as the voice was the thief. They turned around and gasped at the sight of the fiend. The thief had NO arms, wore red-ish rags with a faded white star on him, and wore a green Robin Hood-like hat with a red and blue feather.

Thief: What are you doing hewe?

Lazlon: We're here for your crimes, you evil thief!

Thief: Evil? Thief? Cwimes? What awe you talking about? I'm not a thief.

Whiskerson: Then, what's with this stuff?

Billth:(grabs crown) And King SpongeBon's crown?

Thief:(chuckles) That's my collection. I am Wunnin' Hood! I steal from people and give to myself...fow my collection.

Edth: Chicken!

Lazlon: Isn't that being a thief?

Runnin' Hood: No way! I'm collectin' it fow my collection!

Waffleton: What's your collection?

Runnin' Hood: Some stuff that I may find in peoples' houses.

Edth: Stealing!

Lazlon: Mr. Hood, you don't wanna be the bad guy, do you?

Runnin' Hood:(sadly) No.

Lazlon: Then, give back everyone's stuff.

Runnin' Hood: Okay.

Billth: That was easy.

--

Back at the King SpongeBon's castle, the Idiots had returned the crown along with Runnin' Hood.

SpongeBon:(putting on crown) Thanks, you guys. My crown never looked so shiny and happy!

Crown: You're right, Kingy!

Lazlon: Glad we could help.

Runnin' Hood: And I'm sowwy fow stealing youw cwown. It was shiny.

SpongeBon: Right...

Billth: What are you going to do now, Mr. Hood?

Runnin' Hood: I don't know. Get some pizza or something. See ya!

The armless ex-thief ran off into the sunset as a song played throughout the run:

_**Everybody, everybody!**_

_**Everybody, everybody!**_

_**Everybody, everybody!**_

_**Everybody, everybody!**_

The music faded away the Idiots and the king just stood there, motionless.

Billth: Where did that music come from? And what's a pizza? You guys? Hello?

_**End-th.**_

--

Well, that's the end of the first episode of Season Two. Thanks for watching. And Luckygirl777, Strong Bad is NOT my OC! He's a character on "Homestar Runner"! Next Episode: "Cool...Umm...Stuff".

-Bugsplee


	22. Cool Stuff

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: Welcome to the second episode of Season Two! This time, it's a parody episode of "Cool Things" from Homestar Runner! Rock, rock on!

_Cool...Umm...Stuff-Plot:_ Bored out of his mind, Whiskerson decides to do something constructive; Brandie decides to form a band with Lazlon and Billth.

**Cool...Umm...Stuff**

Whiskerson sits on the Idiots' couch, looking bored while Brandie on the opposite side reads "Dawn Of The Unliving Love".

Whiskerson:(sighs in a 'ho-hum' fashion) Sitting on the couch is zero amount of fun when there's not a giant monster or wicked cart in front of it.

Brandie: Well, why don't you do something constructive? Like read a book, or novella.

Whiskerson: Naw, I already did some writing today. And then I read what I wrote.

Brandie: Really? For the first time in years? Can I see it?

Whiskerson: It's right over there! Check it out!

The screen turns over towards the left wall which had "Cool Stuff" written in red ink.

Brandie: Why did you write "Cool Stuff" on the wall?

Whiskerson:(annoyed) Uh, hello? Maybe because I like cool tapes.

Brandie: Well, I hope you like "cool" painting 'cause this has got to go.

Whiskerson:(imitating a trombone) Mwah, bwah, bwahhhh.

--

Now we got to Eddyth's Cheap-O Food Stand where Eddyth himself was there, looking glum. There was three cans of "Cheap-O Paint" beside him. The red-nosed bunny arrives.

Whiskerson: Say there, ol' Eddyth! I need three cans of "cheap-o" paint! And throw in some cool glasses.

Eddyth: Sorry, we're closed.

Whiskerson: But you standing right there. And the paint is right there next to you.

Eddyth: But I'm closed! The Wizards told me to cut it out with the "cheap-o" stuff.

Whiskerson:(over Eddyth's shoulder) Hey, Eddyth, can you steal me three cans of paints?

Eddyth: Sure, it'll show how "cheap-o" I am with my junk!(whispers) I slipped the glasses into the third can.

Whiskerson: Thanks, Eddyth.

The Edth-boy gives the cans of paints to Whiskerson. The rabbit walks away giggling with glee.

Whiskerson: I think I'll bust my slick glasses.

The rabbit tries on the glasses which were covered in blue and red paint.

Whiskerson: Cool! Everything's blue and red and drippy.

Then, Johnnie comes into the scene.

Johnnie: Hey, Whiskerson.

Whiskerson: Oh, hello, Dripping Blue & Red Madness!

Johnnie: What? I'm Johnnie Test Thou! Dripping Blue & Red Madness moved away after the death plaque!

Whiskerson: Look, I'd love to stay and argue that you are in fact Dripping Blue & Red Madness but this paint(kicks one of cans) and I have a date with a wall.

Johnnie: I wish I had a date with a wall 'cause I'm bored to tears.

Whiskerson: Go for it! Here.(gives the cans to Johnnie) You'll need these.

Johnnie: Oh.

Whiskerson: And, uh, good luck tonight.(clicks tongue)

Suddently, the rabbit falls into a nearby hole which had a sign that said, "Death Hole". However, the hole was only three feet deep and Whiskerson was still screaming.

Whiskerson:(screaming; gradually getting quieter) Aaaaaaaaaah...I'm at the bottom of a giant piiiiiiit...

Johnnie: Whiskerson, take off those stupid cool glasses.

Whiskerson: Yeah, I should probably return these things.

Johnnie:(walking away; singing) _**Oh, getting lucky tonight...**_

--

Back at Eddyth's Cheap-O Food Stand, there was a sign which said, "Under New Management?!" hanging above Eddyth.

Whiskerson: Hey, friend. Lemme get my money back for these cool glasses!

Eddyth: Move a little closer, Whiskerson.

Whiskerson: Oh. (moves closer) Lemme get my money back for these cool glasses!

Eddyth: Okay. You got your receipt?

Whiskerson: Um, no. (in professional voice) The sale representative I dealt with gave them me...free of charge. I believe...his name was Don.

Eddyth: Don?! I fired that guy after the death plaque! Without a receipt, I can only exchance them for something of lesser or much lesser value. And this is the only thing that qualifies!

The Edth-boy pulls out a small brown sack of four puffies.

Whiskerson: These'll do. These'll do juuuust fine!

--

Back at the Idiots' hut, the rabbit arrived back and saw that Brandie, Lazlon, and Waffleton were standing in front of the wall with "Cool Stuff" on it. Brandie had a guitar, Lazlon had a crude-looking bass and Waffleton had a drum set.

Brandie: All right, boys. From the top. One, two--

Whiskerson: What in Tom & Jerry is going on here?!

Brandie: Well...you took too long, so Lazlon, Waffleton and I formed a band called "Cool Stuff".(smiles sheepishly)

Whiskerson:(tone benign, but angry) Oh, really?! What kind of...music do you play?!

Brandie: Well, here, we'll show you. We only have one song so far, and it's not quite finished, but here goes. Ready, boys?

The three start to play their instruments.

Brandie: One, two, three, four!

_**Cool stuff are cool, 'cause they're where it is at,**_

_**Cool stuff are cool, and we like it like that!**_

_**Cool stuff!**_

_**Cool stuff!**_

_**We like to get it down with the cool, cool tapes,**_

_**We like to get down with...**_um...umm...

Whiskerson: A sack of four puffs?

Brandie: _**A sack of four puffs!**_

An audience cheers as Whiskerson pops up from the bottom of the screen and shakes the sack which makes a noise like a cymbal.

**The End**

--

An entire episode in one day! Wow! Whoa! Head rush. Next Episode: "The Thingy".

-Bugsplee


	23. A Twitch In Time

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: This episode is based the Scrat short, "No Time For Nuts" and the Simpson Halloween Special V(Time and Punishment). This time, my man Chowder gets the limelight since we haven't seen him since Season One. Enjoy!

_A Twitch In Time-Plot:_ Chowder discovers a old time machine behind his hut which he travels through time. However, when he accidently alters the beginning of time, he affects the future of Toonshire.

**A Twitch In Time**

The story begins outside of Chowder's hut where we see the cat-bear-rabbit himself get throw out of it.

Truffles: Now go clean that poo!(closes door)

Chowder:(dust himself) Stupid horse poo! I wish Peppers wouldn't be able to poo!

Soon, Chowder found himself digging in piles and piles of horse crap.

(You're thinking, "This horse must seriously be having some problems." You're 3/6 right.)

Eventually, the cat-bear-rabbit finally finished digging doody from the back of the hut. He was covered dirt and bits of poo. However, he shook himself clean.

Chowder: Finally! I'm done. Now, time for a snack!

Then, Chowder trips over something, causing him to fall face-first into the ground.

Chowder: Ow! Watch where you're--(gaspes)

The thing in the ground was half-buried in the ground and a few lights blinked.

Chowder: Ohh. Shiny.

Curious about this strange thing in the ground, the little cat-bear-rabbit started to pull it out.

Chowder:(grunts as he pulls)

The cat-bear-rabbit falls backwards as the strange thing popped out of the ground and landed on Chowder. The strange thing was a black and brownish machine with a small little screen on and had lots of multicolored lights flickering.

Chowder: I wonder what this is? Maybe...it's a snack dispenser!(bites on top) Eew! It tastes like dirt and shiny rocks.

Machine: Greetings.

Chowder: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!(drops machine) You can talk?

Machine: Greetings, master.

Chowder: Master? What are you?

Machine: I am the Zutro-X 3000, machine of time-venture.

Chowder: Time-venture?

Zutro-X: Yes. I, the Zutro-X 3000, am capable of time-traveling options.

Chowder: You can travel through time? Neat! I've always wanted travel through time. I missed out on a chance with Lazlon and them went into the future.

(Reference to the three-parter IOTRT special, "Idiots Of The Far Future!")

Zutro-X: When will be your destination?

Chowder: Huh?

Zutro-X: _When _will be your destination?

Chowder: Oh, yeah! Hmm...I want to see the beginning of time!

Zutro-X: Destination accepted. Traveling to 0000 B.C.

Chowder: Cool.

Then, the time machine glowed bright green and the lights began to flicker even faster until...

_**ZZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!**_

_**--**_

Chowder opened his eyes and found himself in a middle of a weird and empty desert with the Zutro-X 3000. Then, the Red Devil came into the scene in front a crater with green and yellow-ish goo bubbling in it.

Red Devil: HHHHEEELLLLOOOO!

Chowder: Who are you?

Red Devil: I'm the caretaker of the primordial ooze.

Chowder: Primordial what?

Red Devil: Primordial ooze, the origin of all living things! But, if you do anything to the ooze, YOU'LL ALTER TIME AND SPACE!

Chowder: Really? Cool.

Red Devil: Whatever, kid.(leaves)

The cat-bear-rabbit stared down at his reflection in the primodial ooze.

Chowder: Eew. It's like a bubbling soup of boogies.

Suddently, the Zutro-X 3000 began to slip through Chowder's fingers. He tries to catch the time machine but, Chowder drops it in the...

Chowder: No! Not the primodial ooze!

Zutro-X: This is the end of Zutro-X 3000. Thank you and goodnight!

The cat-bear-rabbit stared in pure horror as the Zutro-X 3000, his only way back home, impacted into the ooze.

Chowder: Uh-oh.

Suddently, the ground started to shaking and Chowder began to disappear.

Chowder:(arms disappear) No! I'm fading!(legs disappear) I'm fading! FADING!

Soon, the innocent cat-bear-rabbit fading into nothingness.

--

Chowder opened his eyes as if he never fading at all. However, he woke up in a dark and creepy woods which were more darker and more fiendish than back in Toonshire.

Chowder: Where am I? This place is creepy. I hope it has cake.

Suddently, the bushes moved behind him. He began to sweat in fear.

Chowder: Hello? Is anyone there?

Then, a bunch of fiendish looking toons surrounded Chowder. However, they looked familiar and weld large laser guns.

Chowder: Guys?

Lazlon: Silence, mortal! State your business!

Chowder: Let's see, I found a time machine in my backyard, traveled to the beginning of time and drop it into the primodial ooze, affecting the future.

Billth: Do not tease us! We know you're part of the resistance!(pokes laser at Chowder)

Chowder: The resistance?

Whiskerson: The resistance who refuse to obay the reign of Queen Panini!

Chowder: Panini?! I thought the king was SpongeBon.

Lazlon: HA! Everyone knows that SpongeBon is nothing but the queen's jestor!

Chowder: Oh.

Edth: Under the reign of Queen Panini, you are under arrest, SIR!

Chowder:(moves away) Uh oh.

--

Soon, the Evil Future Idiots brought Chowder to Queen Panini's castle, which turned out to be much more evil-looking than King SpongeBon's. Inside, Jestor SpongeBon was trying to impress the pink queen.

SpongeBon:(juggles pies) I'm the funniest jestor alive!

Panini:(bored) Whatever.

Then, the EFI dragged the cat-bear-rabbit into the throne room.

Lazlon: Your Highness.

Panini: What is it? This so-called jestor is trying to impress--(gasps)

Then, the pink queen started to set her eyes on Chowder.

Panini: Well, hello. Who's this?

Edth: We found him outside, MA'AM!

Chowder:(shaking in fear)

Panini: Fellow toon, what is thy name?

Chowder: I am Chowder.

Panini: Chowder, huh? Then, Chowder shall be my king!

Chowder: What?

Panini:(in Chowder's face) Kiss me, you fool!

Chowder: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're mad!

The cat-bear-rabbit quickly ran out of the castle in a fit of fear!

Panini:(growls) Get him! Get back my king!

Chowder runs out of the altered village and stopped on top of a huge hill, seeing the entire town.

Chowder:(out of breathe) This is madness!(pulls out Zutro-X) This is all your fault!

Zutro-X: Correction. _You _did this!

Chowder: Then, I- -

Suddently, a mighty rumble spreaded throughout the kingdom as Queen Panini's castle rose up from the ground and transformed into a evil-looking, black-colored version of Panini herself.

Castle Panini:(spooky voice) Come back, snookie-bear!

Chowder: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The cat-bear-rabbit shook in fear as the castle drew closer and closer towards him.

Chowder:(shakes Zutro-X) Okay, it _is _my fault! I wish everything was back to normal! I wish I was back home!

Zutro-X: Destination accepted!

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**_

--

Soon, Chowder reappeared back in Toonshire, the normal one where King SpongeBon is king and the Idiots weren't evil.

Chowder: Ah. Everything's back to normal!

Then, the cat-bear-rabbit bury the Zutro-X back into the ground.

Chowder:(dust hands) Never again will I mess with time.

But he turned around, he saw that Peppers had made a even larger poop pile than the other ones from before.

Peppers:(whinnes)

Chowder: Aw, Peppers!

**The End**

--

This was the second longest episode of "IOTRT" ever. This episode is deciated to someone I didn't really about.

-Bugsplee


	24. Song Fic 3: The Cheese Roll Call

**Idiots Of The Round Table!**

By: Bugsplee

Note: As "Krystalette VS Pinkyus & The Brainus" is currently in process, I've decided to make the first song fic for Season Two. And I'm gonna take a shot at taking a "different" format for this one.

**Song Fic: The Cheese Roll Call**

The screen opens up to a bunch of various cheeses, falling into a perfect tall tower of cheese. Pinkyus busted out of the cheeses and began to sing:

_**A world of cheeses**_

_**Deliciously made for you and me**_

_**Flavors like provolone and brie**_

_**Each with its own ethnicity**_

_**So many cheeses**_

_**Are available all around the world**_

_**For you to eat**_

_**Especially good with crackers and meat**_

_**A nice yummy treat**_

_**Thousands of cheeses**_

_**The texture of some can be real gooey**_

_**Others are quite firm and chewy**_

_**Some are better when mildewy**_

_**Bountiful cheeses**_

_**When you take a big whiff**_

_**A few will make you want to spew**_

_**Especially strong is the cheese remondou**_

_**A real stinkeroo**_

_**It's incredible just how many kinds there are**_

_**From countries near and far**_

_**It's really quite bizarre**_

_**Now from the mouths of cheeses big and small**_

_**We proudly present to you... the Cheese Roll Call!**_

Now we see the small mouse on a stage as thousands of cheeses marched in front of the stage. A triangle cheese came over to a microphone.

"I am the British cheese Wensleydale," said the cheese in a British accent. "Lightly pressed and smooth-textured with a subtle milky flavor, which is cleaning and refreshing."

Pinkyus shouted, "Welcome Wensleydale!"

The cheese marched backwards as a round and brown cheese came up.

"G'day!" said the cheese in a Australian accent. "I am Australian cheddar, an innocuous golden yellow, rindless block, inspired by cheddar and edam!"

"Ha ha! Welcome, Cheddam!" said Pinkyus.

As "Cheddam" marched back, a white cheese with large blue vains came up next.

The cheese, in a Germain accent, said, "I am the German cheese Edelpilzkase, a fine blue veined cheese qith a pale ivory paste and very dark veins traveling vertically through me."

"Welcome, Edelpil...edelpil...oh, Willkommen!" said Pinkyus, having a hard time saying the name. "Thank you, cheeses! I want to eat you all!"

_**Oh, how I like my cheeses**_

_**Cheese from around the world**_

_**Cheese is the taste that pleases **_

_**Cheese from around the world**_

"Sing with me, cheeses!"

_**Oh, how I like my cheeses**_

_**Cheese from around the world**_

"Everybody!"

_**Cheese is the taste that pleases **_

_**Cheese from around the world**_

_**Around the great big world**_

_**Around this big cheese world**_

_**Around this great big world**_

_**Around this...big...cheese...world!!**_

The camera zooms out into the entire world which was a colored as a cheeseball. Pinkyus pops out and eats the cheese world.

"Mmm. Yummy! Narf!" said Pinkyus, licking his lips.

**End Song Fic**

Well, that should keep you guys busy for a while. Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


End file.
